Derek Hale, The Hero Beacon Hills Needs
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : C'est le milieu de la nuit, il pleut, Stiles se sent suivi et se réfugie dans une vieille cabine téléphonique. Son inattention va t-elle causer sa perte, ou le début d'une toute autre histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR EN CETTE CHOUETTE _(saleté de)_ RENTRÉE ! **

Comment allez-vous ? Vos vacances ? Bien ?

 **SUPER !**

On se retrouve avec une nouvelle _Série_ cette fois ! Oui oui, Série !

Composée de quatre parties que je vais poster en chapitres. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Elle vient du fantastique esprit de **MellyTheHun sur AO3.**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

« S'il te plaît, marche, marche, marche- »

Les doigts de Stiles insérèrent maladroitement la pièce dans le trou et il attendit patiemment que ça sonne. Il regardait constamment derrière lui, essayant de discerner à travers la buée qui recouvrait le plastic de la cabine téléphonique- essayant de voir si l'inconnu était quelque part dans le coin. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir à cause de la pénombre et de la pluie.

Et il aurait dû prêter plus d'attention à ce que faisaient ses doigts .

Quand il entendit qu'on décrochait à l'autre bout du fil, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite encore, à la fois rassuré et effrayé. Il passa outre une quelconque salutation fatiguée- il savait qu'il était deux heures du matin et il n'avait pas le courage ni même la patience en ce moment même d'écouter Scott se plaindre à ce sujet.

« Scott- écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir sûrement réveillé, mais quelqu'un- quelqu'un me suit. La Jeep m'a lâchée sur la rue Kennedy et elle est garée sur le bord de la route, mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie et je peux pas appeler de dépanneuse, on dirait le début d'un putain de film d'horreur, Scott ! Il pleut et il fait noir, mon portable est mort, je suis seul, ma voiture m'a lâchée et maintenant je suis suivi par quelqu'un, je ne suis pas assez intéressant pour être le personnage principal d'un film d'horreur, Scott ! Je suis un personnage secondaire au mieux ! Et tout le monde sait que la première personne à apparaître à l'écran est la première à mourir ! Je t'en prit, je t'en prit, _je t'en prit_ viens me chercher- j'ai pu marcher vers l'intersection super chiante entre Calhoun et DeRenne, là où le feu ne reste vert que deux secondes- tu sais celui- »

Il entendit un bruit fort en dehors de la cabine, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bruit du tonnerre. Il pressa le téléphone plus près contre son oreille et se replia sur lui même, cherchant à travers la vitre plastifiée de la cabine malgré la pluie.

« Scott, » chuchota Stiles, « Scott- je crois qu'il m'a trouvé. Je dois, je dois raccrocher, je crois ? Je dois rester silencieux... S'il te plaît fais vite. Je ne veux vraiment pas être le gars qui meurt avant même que le générique de début ne commence. Je t'en prit fais vite. »

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il raccrocha avant même d'avoir une réponse de la part de Scott, mais s'il avait décroché et écouté tout ce temps, alors la chance voudrait que Scott soit déjà en chemin. Stiles espérait vraiment qu'il arriverait à temps- s'il était dans sa Jeep, ce serait quand même vingt minutes de trajet de sa maison à ici. Scott n'avait pas vraiment d'avance pour le coup.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient grands ouverts il clignait à peine des yeux- regardait juste à droite et à gauche, guettant chaque ombre qui passait sur la cabine.

Il entendit un autre bruit fort et il pouvait dire ce que c'était à présent- une batte. Une batte métallique. Quelqu'un frappait sur ce qui semblait être une benne à ordures. Son cœur était quelque part dans sa gorge- il aurait dû recharger son portable avant de quitter la maison, il aurait dû emmener Roscoe au garage il y a des semaines, il aurait dû quitter la soirée avant minuit, mais non- maintenant il était là, à se faire stalker par un maniaque avec une batte métallique et il allait probablement mourir.

« J'espérais tellement que ma mort comporterai plus de course poursuite en voiture et d'explosions... » marmonna Stiles avec regret, se craquant les doigts nerveusement, « ...et aussi peut être le bruit des sirènes dans Kill Bill... ou au moins une musique de fond... »

Il observa autour de lui, entendit un autre bang et sa tête pivota d'un coup sur sa droite. A deux rues de là, à travers la vitre plastifiée rayée et floue, et la violente averse, il pouvait apercevoir une énorme silhouette. La personne traînait quelque chose sur le sol- la batte métallique, supposait Stiles.

Voir son hypothèse s'avérer être vraie n'était même pas ce qui l'effrayait – mais bien le fait de savoir que la silhouette pouvait le voir aussi. Il ne pouvait pas discerner d'yeux à cette distance, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre de leurs côtés respectifs, mais il pouvait sentir son regard le pénétrer.

Il était repéré et acculé.

Il jeta un regard sur la porte qui était loin d'être solide et remarqua un verrou, qu'il enclencha. Il ne pensait pas que ça ferait grand chose. Peut être que ça lui donnerait quelques secondes de plus pour penser, mais n'importe quelle barrière entre lui et ce psychopathe était mieux que rien.

L'énorme silhouette leva la batte du trottoir mouillé et la posa sur une épaule. Il commença à marcher vers la cabine téléphonique dans une lente démarche – il avait déjà gagné. Il allait tuer Stiles et son assurance avait une putain d'énergie tangible.

Stiles imaginait que ça devait beaucoup ressembler à ce qu'une personne pouvait ressentir quand elle voyait la première vague d'un tsunami arriver, ou quand elle voyait la glace commencer à tomber d'une montagne, déclenchant une avalanche. Le danger était gigantesque, terrifiant et il n'y avait absolument rien à faire, si ce n'est le regarder venir à vous.

Les mains de Stiles tremblaient et sans quitter des yeux son stalker dissimulé dans le noir, il pensa à son père. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux- son père sera sûrement celui qui trouvera son corps mutilé. Il sera l'un des premiers sur la scène. Stiles sera sans doute méconnaissable à cause des coups, ils l'embarqueront et ça allait _détruire_ son père- un petit gémissement apeuré lui échappa et son estomac se noua tendis que son stalker se rapprochait.

Il avait le dos collé contre le téléphone, faisant face à l'attaque imminente et une fois que l'homme à capuche fut près de la cabine, Stiles réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette personne. C'était un étranger.

La première pensée qu'il eu alors fut que ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué d'attraper son meurtrier à cause de ça. Il pouvait déjà voir son père penché sur des dossiers et des papiers, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui avait tué son seul enfant- soudain la batte s'abattit sur le plastique.

Stiles sursauta et hurla, se jetant plus loin si possible en arrière, ce qui fit entrer douloureusement dans son dos le téléphone. Le plastique se plia, mais ne cassa pas. L'homme frappa à nouveau, laissant derrière une profonde éraflure et les grosses larmes que Stiles avait accumulées commencèrent à couler. Il frappa encore et encore, puis il se décala vers la porte. Il la secoua si furieusement, que Stiles en fut plus effrayé que par la batte.

L'homme commença à frapper contre la porte avec la batte, le tonnerre grondait et Stiles convulsait. Le verrou n'était pas solide- cette cabine était vieille et cette homme était fort, Stiles allait _mourir putain_.

La batte réussit finalement à casser la vitre et passa à travers comme la hache dans Shining et Stiles se rua sur le mur opposé à la porte, avec seulement quelques mètres entre lui et son assaillant. Il pleurait, bruyamment, s'agrippant aux murs, incapable de quitter des yeux l'homme forçant son passage dans la cabine. Il abattit sa batte encore quatre, ou cinq fois et la porte était presque complètement détruite quand, en un éclair de mouvements, l'homme disparu complètement.

Stiles cligna des yeux, essayant de retrouver son souffle, mais il ne semblait pas y parvenir. Il était trop effrayé pour se pencher et voir ce qui venait de se passer, mais il n'en eu pas besoin puisque rapidement, il vit quelqu'un d'autre- un autre inconnu, au corps musculeux, qui tenait maintenant la batte. Il portait une veste en cuir qui luisait sous la pluie- ses cheveux aussi. Il porta un coup sur la tête de son assaillant puis il y eu un grand silence.

Stiles était figé contre la vitre en plastique quand le nouvel homme se redressa, lâcha la batte, lui même à bout de souffle. Il avança vers la cabine- Stiles ne le reconnaissait pas. Il était très beau, avec des yeux de couleurs et des cheveux ébènes. Il tendit une main vers Stiles- une main qui était tachée de sang.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sa voix était grave et sérieuse, et Stiles, malgré ses nerfs à vifs, sentit une chaleureuse sensation se propager dans sa poitrine- il se sentait en sécurité.

« Qui- qui êtes vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas Scott. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, une larme glissant sur sa joue, «... quoi ? »

« Tu m'as appelé, » expliqua l'homme, « Tu as du te tromper de numéro. Tu demandais à quelqu'un du nom de Scott de venir te chercher. J'ai essayé de te dire que ce n'était pas le bon numéro, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à en placer une. »

Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux sans sourire, de l'anxiété apparaissant en lui- froide et oppressante. La main de l'homme était toujours tendue vers lui, attendant patiemment.

« Pourquoi- tu es venu me sauver ? »

« Je pouvais pas te laisser mourir avant le générique de début, » annonça l'homme en riant doucement.

Stiles rit à nouveau, un peu plus sincère cette fois et une autre larme coula- il était tellement submergé par son anxiété et son soulagement, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait passé la dernière demie heure à essayer d'échapper à un étranger, et maintenant il voulait se blottir dans les bras d'un autre étranger.

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

« Derek. »

« B-bonjour Derek. Je suis Stiles... Je- je suis super content de pas être mort en ce moment.. »

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent faiblement, presque un sourire et il répondit, « de rien. Prends ma main, Stiles. Je vais t'emmener en sécurité. La police arrive. »

« Elle- attends- c'est vrai ? »

Derek hocha la tête, « Je les ai appelés en quittant mon appartement- si tu ne m'avais pas dit dans quelle intersection tu étais, je ne sais pas si je serai arrivé à temps. »

Toujours tremblant, Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et bien que le sang était dégouttant, sa main était large et rassurante, les jambes de Stiles se transformèrent en gelée. Il tomba pratiquement en dehors de la cabine, tout droit sur Derek, mais celui-ci le rattrapa par les épaules, le gardant droit.

« Tu peux rester debout quelques instants ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, mais Derek ne semblait pas vraiment le croire. Il retira une seule main à la fois pour pouvoir retirer sa veste en cuir. Il en recouvrit les épaules de Stiles et- c'était énorme sur lui. Mais c'était aussi chaud. C'était très chaud, tellement confortable à l'intérieur, et portait l'odeur d'un parfum très agréable. Il la serra plus étroitement contre lui, et avant de savoir ce qui se passait, Derek le portait comme une mariée et commençait à se diriger en dehors de la ruelle.

« H- hé, je peux marcher tout seul ! »

« Non, vraiment tu ne peux pas, » répliqua Derek, souriant doucement, « En plus, tu fais à peine quarante cinq kilos. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Stiles fusilla du regard le profil du beau visage de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi ? J'essaye juste de t'emmener au chaud. »

« Je sais pas, mec, » dit suspicieusement Stiles, « Je pensais que c'était le début d'un film d'horreur, mais maintenant, je commence à croire que ça ressemble beaucoup à une romance là. »

La pluie tombait toujours fortement et le tonnerre grondait, mais Stiles n'était plus effrayé par ça maintenant. Le calme de Derek se transmettait aussi en lui, étrangement.

« Comment tu sais ? » sourit Derek.

« La vie d'un jeune homme est en danger imminent dans une nuit sombre et orageuse, quand soudain un inconnu irrésistiblement beau apparaît, le sauve et le porte en sûreté ? »

« Irrésistiblement beau, tu dis ? »

Stiles rougit et grogna avec agacement, mais il commençait à sourire et les larmes avaient cessées de couler. Il tremblait toujours un peu, mais la veste aidait vraiment à le rassurer.

« J'ai juste vu énormément de vieilles télé-novellas à la romance nauséeuse à l'aéroport, qui avaient des posters comme ça. Sauf que c'était souvent une femme pauvrement vêtue qui était portée par un loup garou, ou un truc du genre. »

Derek ricana, « si seulement tu étais une femme pauvrement vêtue, là tout serait pareil. »

Stiles rit vraiment à cette déclaration, puis se blotti effrontément dans le creux du coup de Derek. C'était un homme au corps très chaud, et sa veste, ses cheveux et sa peau sentaient très bon. Ses converses mouillées couinaient quand il les frottaient l'une contre l'autre anxieusement.

Il entendit les sirènes de la police au loin et frotta son front contre le coup de Derek avant de dire, « Bah, ça alors, Derek. Tu es mon héro. »

Le coup de Derek devint plus chaud et Stiles réalisa que Derek était gêné. Il l'aimait de plus en plus chaque secondes.

« Dis pas de bêtises, Stiles. »

Stiles laissa ses paupières se fermer- il était trop stressé pour dormir, mais son corps se relaxait et Derek allait le garder en sécurité. Il en était sûr.

Derek le protégerait.

* * *

 _ **FIN PARTIE 1**_

* * *

Alooooors ?

C'est un peu plus sombre et palpitant que d'habitude, mais j'ai adoré ! Et vous ?!

Je sais que beaucoup attendaient une alpha/oméga, et j'y travaille promis. J'en ai deux sous la main. C'est juste que ça demande plus de précision et de travail question vocabulaire ahah.

Je sais aussi que j'avais promis plus de traductions pendant les vacances, mais que voulez vous ? Trop de temps et pas assez de motivation mdrr, on se refait pas. Et puis, j'ai été pas mal occupée aussi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

MAIS VOILA JE SUIS LA POUR VOUS REMONTER LE MORAL POUR LA RENTRÉE C'EST PAS MAL AUSSI NON ? HA !

 **Aussi,** si jamais je vous manque (lol) je m'amuse à créer de petits UA sur mon **Twitter (xDaachan)**. Ceux qui me suivent déjà de quoi je parle. C'est pas génial-génial, puisque je ne suis pas une pro de l'écriture, mais j'innove. Il faut tenter dans la vie comme on dit ! Haha !

Allez, je vous dit à bientôt ? Je vais essayer de faire comme l'autre fois, un chapitre toutes les semaines. (disons vendredi soir, ou samedi... ou dimanche MDRR)

 _ **LA BISE MES LOUPS !** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_"IT'S A BIRD ! IT'S A PLANE ! IT'S SUPERMAN !"_**

COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS DONC CE SOIR ?

Voici la deuxième partie de cette série. J'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire !

RAPPEL : L'histoire **appartient à MellyTheHun sur AO3**.

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 _Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me_ de Mel Carter passait en fond quelque part dans le loft, il y avait une odeur de pain à la banane fraichement sortit du four qui planait dans l'air et une magnifique femme aux cheveux bruns qui lui souriait espièglement.

« Tu dois être Stiles, » dit-elle.

« Le seul et l'unique, » répondit Stiles, puis il ajouta, « du moins... Enfin, à ma connaissance. »

« T'es celui qui s'est évanouit dans les bras de mon petit frère ? C'est bizarre. T'as l'air plutôt solide, » le taquina t-elle, lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule, comme pour vérifier ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il tituba juste un peu avant de rire nerveusement et de dire, «Pas vraiment, je me suis pas genre, _évanouis_ -évanouis. J'ai juste perdu toute sensation dans mes genoux pendant un court instant. Et pleuré comme bébé. J'ai aussi émis quelques bruits d'animaux. Puis je suis tombé dans les pommes vers la fin de la soirée. Et je parle trop. Ça arrive, quand je suis pas à l'aise. Je dis plus que je ne suis sensé dire et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai apporté des fleurs. »

Il les montra, toujours sur le palier.

« Je me doute qu'elles ne sont pas pour moi, » sourit la jeune femme, « Pour Derek, je présume ? »

« Heu, ouais, » répliqua Stiles, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement, « Je, heu... Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est sensé faire dans ce genre de situation ? J'ai demandé à mon père ce qu'on offrait normalement à la personne qui vous à sauvée la vie et il m'a dit ''essaie de développer un peu d'instinct de survie'', mais c'est juste pas réaliste, alors j'ai cherché quelque chose de plus, heu, matériel et, heu, concret. Est-ce qu'il...est-ce que... Oh mon Dieu, je me sens tellement bête- »

« Pas du tout, » sourit joyeusement la jeune femme, « Je suis sûre qu'il les aimera. Pourquoi n'entre-tu donc pas Stiles ? Je m'appelle Laura. »

« Bonjour Laura, » la salua t-il poliment, la suivant à l'intérieur, « Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Pas encore, » répondit Laura, diminuant le son de son enceinte sur la table de la cuisine, « Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Assied toi à table, Stiles. Je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase. »

Il hocha la tête et tandis qu'elle était tournée, il laissa ses yeux se balader dans le loft, essayant de se faire une idée du personnage. Le séjour et étage principal était assez sympa. De grandes fenêtres, beaucoup d'éclairage naturel. Une énorme bibliothèque qui prenait l'entièreté du mur droit, un large canapé qui avait l'air confortable, et un divan qui faisaient dos aux fenêtres, un bar reluisant, et une une grande télé. Sur la gauche de l'entrée était l'escalier, après la cuisine et la salle à manger. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le deuxième étage.

« Je savais pas que ce bâtiment était habité. Vous l'avez vraiment bien décoré, c'est très chaleureux. »

Laura laissa échapper un petit rire et répondit, « Oh merde, s'il te plait redis ça devant Derek quand il arrive. C'était un vrai cauchemar de faire les magasins avec lui. »

Stiles ricana et répliqua, « Pas de soucis. Donc, t'es la grande sœur de Derek ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, » acquiesça t-elle en venant s'asseoir à table.

Elle posa un vase vert de l'autre côté de la table et les fleurs aux couleurs déjà vibrantes ne semblaient que plus belles encore ayant étés manipulées par Laura, que quand elles étaient dans les mains maladroites de Stiles.

« Est-ce qu'il, heu... il fait beaucoup de secourisme dans cette partie de la ville ? »

Laura s'esclaffa bruyamment, « Pas exactement. Quel âge as-tu, Stiles? »

« Dix-huit en Avril. »

« Oh, merde, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si contente. Les portes du loft s'ouvrirent alors et Derek se tenait là dans ce qui semblait être la même veste en cuir qu'il portait quand Stiles l'avait vu pour la première fois, et un tee-shirt à manches longues bleu au col en V.

Ses clavicules étaient... distrayantes.

« Stiles, » lâcha t-il, n peu essouflé comme s'il avait monté les escaliers en courant.

« Oui... »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi._

Laura rit encore et expliqua, « Stiles voulait te remercier de ton acte héroïque de la semaine dernière avec quelques lis tigrés. »

Derek lui lança un regard noir, mais elle ne fit que rire encore.

« Y a vraiment pas de quoi, » grommela Derek à Laura avant de se tourner vers Stiles et de lui dire gentiment, « Vraiment. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« Enfin, mec, je veux dire, t'avais pas à me _sauver la vie_ non plus, mais voilà où on en est. »

« Je vais vous laisser seuls, » déclara Laura, s'avançant gracieusement.

Elle attrapa son sac accroché au dos d'une des chaises de la table à manger et enfila des chaussures noires à l'entrée. Elle tapota l'épaule de Derek, lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit la regarder sévèrement, puis elle fit un geste d'au revoir à Stiles en disant, « C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Stiles ! Fais comme chez toi ! »

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Derek se massa l'arrête du nez puis regarda Stiles par dessus ses épais cils noirs.

« Bonjour, » commença Derek.

« Bonjour, » répondit Stiles inutilement.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un peu, mais là où Derek se taisait parce qu'il était nerveux, Stiles lui l'était parce qu'il essayait de trouver le courage de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Donc, écoute moi deux secondes... »

Derek leva la tête et laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps, à l'écoute.

Stiles se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, « Je t'ai expliqué ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir là- tu as pratiquement vécu tout ça en direct pendant que ça se passait. Je l'ai raconté à la police quand il sont arrivés, au détective quand il a voulu enregistrer ma plainte, aux infirmières et docteurs qui m'ont soignés, à mon père, à mon meilleur ami Scott- j'ai raconté cette histoire un milliard de fois depuis la semaine dernière. »

« Okay.. »

« Okay, donc, plus je la racontais, moins ça me paraissait être une romance, et plus comme...je sais pas. Un film de super héro ? Mais genre, en ayant loupé les origines de l'histoire... »

Il leva les yeux vers Derek pour jauger sa réaction, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage, c'était de la confusion et un peu de curiosité. Stiles pouvait se contenter de ça.

« Je connais mes super héros, okay mec ? Genre, je suis majoritairement instruit dans l'Univers Marvel, mais j'ai aussi trempé mes orteils dans le monde DC et je peux repérer un ennemi juré sans soucis, démasquer chaque agent double, et au moins six intrigues secondaires avant même qu'elles ne soient révélées et mec, je sais reconnaître un acte de rédemption quand j'en vois un. »

Stiles décida de s'avancer vers Derek, puisque celui-ci semblait s'être figé sur place. Il rougit- il espérait un peu que Derek serait moins beau en plein jour, mais pas de chance. Quand il fut assez près de Derek, il se perdit brievement dans ses yeux- juste un instant dans toutes ces couleurs. Bleu marine, cobalt, jade et quelques points dorés, tous mélangés.

C'était assez intimidant de les avoir focalisés sur lui.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, mais... »

Il y eu un court instant de silence, puis Stiles osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis la semaine dernière.

« Est-ce que... es-tu un super héro ? »

Il fut grandement soulagé de voir que Derek prenait sa question au sérieux et ne lui riait pas à la figure. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il avait l'air prit au dépourvu, mais ne le traitait pas de fou en le mettant à la porte, alors c'était sûrement bon signe...

« Non, » répondit Derek d'un air désolé, « Non, je suis...non. Désolé. »

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, et sourit doucement, « Ne sois pas désolé, mec. C'est pas grave que tu ne le sois pas, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de preuves. »

« T'as besoin de preuves pour croire au fait que je ne suis _pas un super héro_ ? »

« Ouais, » admit Stiles, « Écoute, ce que j'ai vu la semaine dernière- c'était- c'était genre, _ouf_ , okay ? _C'était_ un début de film d'horreur et... peut être que quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait raccrocher au nez. Peut être que si j'avais tapé un seul chiffre différemment, j'aurai fini mort sur le bitume, et allongé sur une table froide à la morgue en ce moment. Mais, je t'ai appelé, _toi_ \- et tu n'as pas fais qu'appeler de l'aide et espérer que tout se passe bien. _Tu_ es venu m'aider. »

Derek cligna des yeux et Stiles se sentit un peu en position de pouvoir.

« _Toi. Tu_ es venu me sauver. Appeler la police n'était pas assez et m'ignorer, peu importe la raison, n'était pas une option envisageable pour toi. Tu m'as sauvé, Derek. T'es apparu comme ça en pleine nuit, as mis ce psychopathe à terre, l'as cogné pour qu'il ne se relève pas et m'as porté en sécurité, mec. C'est...c'est un putain de comportement héroïque ça. Et je _connai_ s mes super héros, ok. »

Derek sembla considérer Stiles quelques instants avant de demander, « Qu'est-ce qui te ferais changer d'avis ? »

« Bah, voyons voir- est-ce que t'as un passé tragique ? »

Derek retrouva son air renfrogné, ce qui intimida Stiles une seconde- Derek dû sentir sa peur, parce qu'il décontracta son visage rapidement et répondit faiblement « On peut dire ça comme ça. Oui. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre. S'excuser semblait être une mauvaise idée bizarrement.

« Heu.. est-ce que tu... t'as un ennemis juré ? »

« ...officieusement, je suppose que tu peux appeler ça comme ça. »

Stiles croisa les bras, plus curieux que désolé maintenant.

« As-tu déjà été trahis par quelqu'un qui t'as utilisés pour des fins personnelles, ou été utilisé comme pion par quelqu'un à qui tu faisais confiance ? »

« ...oui. »

« Est-ce que tu as un code précis et personnel que tu suis assidument, ou une forte opinion de ce qui est juste ? »

« On peut dire ça, je suppose, oui. »

« As-tu du mal à te détacher d'un sentiment de culpabilité, ou de devoir envers les autres ? »

« ...J'imagine... »

« T'es-tu déjà sacrifié pour un ou plusieurs innocents, ou alors offert tes aptitudes à ceux qui ce sont déjà retrouvés affectés par toi, ton ennemis juré ou la trahison d'un autre ? »

« ...oui. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils et demanda enfin, « ...Est-ce tu as des capacités hors du commun ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et passa à côté de lui, Stiles pouvait sentir sa tension. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, bien que l'atmosphère s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus pesant et dangereux qu'il n'avait anticipé.

« Tous le monde a des capacités propres à soi. »

« Ouais, mais genre, être ambidextre n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. »

Derek ne lui faisait pas face, à la place, il regardait à travers une des grandes fenêtres avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Est-ce que t'as des pouvoirs qui pourraient être qualifiés de surnaturels ? Extraordinaires ? »

Derek fut silencieux pendant bien trop longtemps.

Tout oxygène semblait avoir quitté les poumons de Stiles.

« ...T'en as, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne suis pas un héro, Stiles. »

« Oh mon Dieu, t'as vraiment des super pouvoirs- s'il te plais, je sais enfin à quoi rime ma vie, s'il te plais, s'il te plais montre moi- »

« Ce n'est pas un _jeu_. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'en est un ! Je suis sérieux ! T'es un vrai, réel super héro ! »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » contrecarra Derek à travers une bouche pleine de crocs.

Quand il se tourna pour faire face à Stiles, il avait le visage grimaçant, les yeux brillants d'une lumière incandescente bleue, les doigts allongés en griffes acérées et les oreilles pointues.

« Je ne suis _pas_ un _héro_. Je n'ai rien de _super_. »

« Ce- c'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu me donnes en ce moment... »

Derek s'approcha de Stiles lentement, en ricanant, « ...je ne suis plus si irrésistiblement beau là, pas vrai ? »

Stiles ne tilta pas, au contraire- il _sourit_.

« Oh mon Dieu, mec, t'es vraiment en train d'essayer de me repousser avec le vieux discours du ''je suis trop dangereux pour toi'' là ? Tu vas de voir faire mieux que ça, mon gars. Je connais tout ça par cœur. Et honnêtement... »

Il passa des doigts curieux et hésitants sur le visage devant lui et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux du front de Derek.

« Je te trouves _toujours_ très beau. »

Le visage de Derek retrouva l'apparence que Stiles connaissait mieux et ses yeux étaient agrandis, confus et curieux. Ayant l'air tolakement prit au dépourvu. Stiles lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Je crois que je me suis préparé toute ma vie pour ce moment, mec. Juste...dis moi. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Derek ne répondit pas et pendant que Stiles faisaient voyager ses yeux entre ceux de Derek, il se rappela de sa blague de la semaine passée.

 _« Si seulement tu étais une femme pauvrement vêtue, alors tous les éléments seraient là. »_

« Oh mon Dieu... t'es.. est-ce que t'es- t'es vraiment un loup garou ? »

« Tu sais, t'avais tort, Stiles. »

Le visage de Stiles était rouge et son cœur battait la chamade. Derek lui offrit un semblant de sourire et dit, « Tu es assez intéressant pour être un personnage principal. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes et Stiles se promis à lui même, ici et maintenant, que peu importe où le mènerait cette histoire dans la vie, si Derek Hale empruntait ce chemin il le suivrait. Parce qu'il était _son_ héro et qu'il serait un personnage principal tant que Derek était là pour le protéger.

* * *

 ** _FIN PARTIE 2_**

* * *

Ça devient pas mal hein ?! Haha !

JE SAIIIS QUE JE POSTE TARD ! Je suis désolée vraiment ! Mais je vous avait oubliés ! (J'ai honte)

Mais il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses, vous avez donc là une bonne petite lecture de chevet avant de dormir. C'est bien non ? (non ne me frappez pas !)

 **Mon Twitter : xDaachan** où je vous garde au courant de tout et de rien. Ouaip, je suis même bien plus drôle là bas (ou pas).

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : J'ai toujours beaucoup de retard dans mes réponses à vos commentaires mais je promet de tous vous répondre ! C'est une de mes priorités.

Mais je voulais personnellement répondre à la Guest :

 **Victoria !** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a énormément touchée. je suis très très heureuse de sa voir que mon travail de traduction te plais ! Je suis encore étudiante en la matière et je sais que c'est pas toujours parfait (je suis sûre que mes profs trouveraient à redire) alors savoir que c'est apprécier me réchauffe grandement le cœur ! (Tes mots m'ont touchées droit dedans) Je promets de faire toujours de mon mieux pour te (et vous) satisfaire. Oui ! Les A/B/O sont ma kryptonite aussi alors ceux que je vais vous proposer bientôt sont de pures perles! (je suis très critique en lecture alors vous pouvez me croire hahaa). A très bientôt, merci encore et je t'embrasse très très fort !

* * *

A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !

 _La bise !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_"NOT ALL MONSTERS DO MONSTROUS THINGS"_**

Hey! Vous allez bien ?!

Voici la troisième partie de cette fic écrite par **MellyTheHun sur AO3** !

(NOTE : Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon travail sur ce chapitre mais, bon)

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

« Ok donc, loin de moi l'idée de rendre cette situation encore plus gênante mais, euh... c'est vous l'ennemi juré de Derek ? »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il l'attachait au poteau.

« Pardon ? »

« Genre, est-ce que Derek et vous avez une relation quelque peu, comment dire, antagoniste ou - »

Le vieil homme lui donna un coup de poing pour la cinquième fois de la soirée et Stiles eu sincèrement peur qu'une de ses dents ne tombe. Il cracha un peu de sang et lui lança un regard noir.

« Très bien. Soyez comme ça. »

Stiles entendit son portable vibrer à nouveau sur la table à quelques mètres de lui. Il savait que c'était Derek qui l'appelait parce que celui-ci était très mauvais en messages et préférait appeler, comme un idiot, et qu'il avait appelé Stiles non-stop depuis les vingts dernières minutes.

Sa relation avec Derek se passait vraiment bien, ses tentatives d'amitié avançaient bien. C'était dommage de se dire que cet événement allait tout foutre en l'air et les ramener à la case départ. Il était persuadé que Derek avait déjà deviné qu'il avait un problème- sinon il ne serait pas en train d'essayer de l'appeler si désespérément. Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il savait que Derek viendrait le sauver.

Il savait cependant aussi que ce serait sûrement suivit d'une distanciation de la part de Derek, pour ''sa sécurité''. Stiles avait presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel, bien que c'était rationnel. Il dirait sûrement aussi à ses propres amis de rester loin de lui s'il découvrait qu'il était, en fait, un super-héro.

 _Je ne suis pas un héro, Stiles._

Derek le disait avec un peu plus d'humour au moins maintenant. Genre, il se pinçait juste l'arrête du nez, ou alors il secouait la tête et riait. Après ça, il recommencerait probablement à le dire de manière énervée, et triste comme quand ils commençaient à se connaître.

Les connaissances de Stiles étaient encore assez limitée à son sujet; faut dire que Derek était doué pour garder des secrets, et Laura parlait de manière très vague de leur passé, quand elle en parlait bien sûr. C'était compliqué de lire en elle parfois.

Il savait que Laura était l'Alpha et que Derek était son frère et Bêta. Cette échelle de pouvoir ne semblait pas avoir vraiment d'impact dans leur relation en tant que frère et sœur, par contre.

De ce que Stiles pouvait deviner, Laura et Derek étaient les seuls Hale en vie.

C'était ça, ou ils avaient étés déshérités et étaient en fuite.

Encore une fois, c'était dur de les comprendre parfois.

Il avait eu un petit cours sur ce qu'il appelait « Les Loups-garous Pour Les Nuls » dans une très mauvaise imitation de l'accent de Steve Irwin*. Laura le trouvait drôle et on pourrait penser que Derek détestait toutes ses blagues, mais après les premières semaines passées dans le loft en leur compagnie à essayer de se faire une place dans la vie de Derek, il avait comprit que celui-ci communiquait en fait avec ses sourcils. C'était une vraie étude poussée du corps, et de son langage. Une grosse colère de sa part pouvait se sentir dans l'air comme une onde de choc.

De la tendresse se montrait sous une toute autre expression de sourcils et qu'importe la chose que ça faisait dans l'air, ça donnait toujours à Stiles l'envie de rire bêtement. C'était l'expression que Derek utilisait le plus en sa compagnie, et Stiles ne voulait en aucun cas que ça change.

Laura et Derek lui avait beaucoup appris, leur ouïe était si puissante, qu'ils pouvaient entendre le petit saut que le cœur faisait quand quelqu'un mentait. L'aconit leur était mortelle, les balles en argent pas vraiment. La poudre de sorbier les empêchait de passer, et l'odeur de la Meute les attirait. Se faire couper en deux était vraiment merdique et définitivement mortel, mais les petites blessures pouvaient guérir en quelques secondes. Bien que Bêta, les crocs de Derek étaient plus longs que ceux de Laura. Vraiment, la seule différence entre eux quand ils se transformaient (de ce que Stiles avait remarqué) était que Laura guérissait plus vite de blessures plus graves, et ses yeux étaient rouges alors que ceux de Derek étaient bleus.

Quand il avait demandé s'il y avait des ''rangs'', Laura lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait les Alphas, les Bêtas et les Omégas- ces derniers étants les Loups-garous sans Meute. Habituellement dangereux, apparemment. Laura avait commencé à expliquer quelque chose à propos des ancres, mais Stiles l'avait interrompu en lui demandant la couleur d'yeux qu'avaient les Omégas. Elle lui avait répondu « dorés ou bleus, ça dépend. » Stiles avait alors demandé « dépend de quoi ? »- quand tout à coup, Derek avait déclaré qu'il avait « posé assez de questions pour la journée » et de « laisser tomber ».

Sujet tabou, avait-il supposé. Peut être que les yeux bleus évoluaient à dorés ? A un moment donné ? Ou un truc du genre ? Et c'était une évolution que Derek n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'acquérir ? Depuis cette conversation, Stiles n'avait pas pu aborder le sujet à nouveau. C'était comme si Derek se renfermait complètement quand il demandait quoi que ce soit à ce propos, et que toute trace de joie ou d'aise dans l'atmosphère disparaissait brutalement. Ce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout. Dans les rares moments où il avait pu faire rire ou sourire Derek, il avait souhaiter pouvoir garder cette ambiance à jamais.

Le vieil homme semblait faire une fixation sur le fait que Derek les avaient bleus lui, par contre. Genre, totalement parano. Stiles était persuadé que cet homme était l'ennemi juré de Derek, mais peut que non en fait ? Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant du tout. Il risquait plus de se fracturer la hanche qu'autre chose.

Son portable vibra à nouveau et il soupira, désirant ardemment pouvoir l'attraper, mais dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il essaya de se faire suer un peu plus car il imaginait que ça allait faire diffuser un peu plus de son odeur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment encore la science qu'il y avait derrière les odeurs. Mais apparemment, ils pouvaient reconnaître les émotions, les intentions et les odeurs de manière spécifique. Ils avaient de supers-nez quoi.

Stiles n'avait pas demandé s'ils étaient capables de sentir l'excitation, parce qu'il ne lui restait qu'un peu de dignité ok ? Laissez le vivre merde. C'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute. Derek n'était même pas venu au monde comme le reste des mortels. Il avait été conçu dans un rayon lumineux de Soleil Divin, sculpté par les dieux et posé délicatement sur Terre en tant que punition pour tous les pêchés que Stiles avait pu commettre. Ce qui- vraiment, on s'en foutait non ? Derek était son héro. Même si... même s'il n'était jamais rien de plus.

 _Ugh, ne déprime pas maintenant_ , pensa Stiles, _sois utile. Gagne du temps._

« Donc, c'est quoi votre problème avec les yeux de Derek ? » demanda Stiles, observant l'homme mettre en place ce qui semblait être des bombes artisanales dans chaque coin de la pièce, « Vous savez pourquoi ils sont bioluminescents ? Est-ce que les loups garous étaient genre, des créatures sous marines à une époque ? Ce serait un peu logique, quand on y pense. Vous savez qu'il y a des espèces de dauphins qui descendent des loups, et qui sont retournés dans la mer. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont des museaux assez lupin. »

« Ça t'arrives de la fermer ? »

« Je veux dire, certaines théories ont étés testées, mais rien de concret n'en est ressortit. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un magazine auquel on peut s'abonner pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet. Mais, revenons à nos moutons, les yeux de Derek- »

« Sais tu pourquoi les yeux d'un loups-garous deviennent bleus, mon garçon ? »

Un frisson d'incertitude traversa le corps de Stiles quand l'homme se leva pour venir lui faire face.

« Je savais pas qu'ils le devenaient... »

« Oh, mais c'est pourtant le cas, » commença t-il à expliquer frénétiquement, « Les Alphas ont les yeux rouges et les Bêtas les ont dorés- sais tu ce que le bleu signifie ? »

« Doré ? » demanda Stiles, son cœur commençant à battre plus vite, « ...mais, ça n'a pas de sens. Derek est un Bêta, et il a les yeux bleus. »

« Qui étaient dorés il y a longtemps, » répliqua l'homme, «mais une fois qu'un loup-garou tue de manière consciente, et _volontaire_ un _innocent_... le doré se transforme en bleu. Pour les _marquer_. »

Stiles sentit sa respiration se couper.

« Q-quoi ? Ça ne... non, c'est pas possible. Derek ne ferait jamais- »

« Derek Hale est un démon tout comme le reste d'entre eux- ce sont tous des êtres abominables, mais les _yeux bleus_ \- les yeux bleus sont la marque d'un certain type de monstre. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux, « Oh, et vous êtes mieux j'imagine ? En essayant de _me_ tuer ? Vous savez- un _innocent_ ? Quelque chose me dit que si vous étiez l'un d'eux, v-vous auriez les yeux les plus bleus qui puissent exister. »

Il afficha un sourire dentelé et écœurant en réponse.

« Tu n'es pas innocent Stilinski. Tu es un sympathisant. »

« Derek Hale m'a _sauvé la vie_ , c'est un _héro_ , » hurla Stiles, perdant son sang froid.

« Derek Hale à _assassiné une jeune fille-_ c'est un _monstre_. »

Le sang de Stiles se figea dans ses veines et le vieil homme sembla satisfait.

« Un monstre, c'est un montre, un montre, » répéta l'homme doucereusement.

« Pas tout le temps, » répliqua Stiles faiblement, « J'ai entendu dire que... Il y a des jours où les monstres n'en sont plus. »

« Oh ? » ricana l'homme, « Et quand ça ? »

Stiles fixa son regard dans celui de ce sale type, comme s'il pouvait le tuer sur le champs et répondit assurément, « Oh, quand ça vous chante. »

Il y eu un bruit sourd à l'étage et Stiles sourit, malgré les larmes dans ses yeux, le sang dans sa bouche et la douleur déstabilisante dans son cœur.

Stiles ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ce qui se passa après ça.

Il y eu une explosion. Son père allait être furieux en apprenant que son portable avait été explosé, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'expliquer. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, pourtant. Pas maintenant.

Il se rappelait du feu, des poutres qui tombent, et de la fumée qui le fit s'étouffer et puis des cordes qu'on défaisait, de bras qui le portèrent et une voix féminine lui assurant que tout allait bien. Il demanda où était Derek, mais il n'eu aucune réponse. Il perdit connaissance.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il sentit qu'il était dans le loft et Derek en train de tenir une serviette fraîche contre son front. Il sourit tristement quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux et demanda doucement : « Hey, comment tu te sens ? »

 _Derek Hale a **assassiné une jeune fille** \- c'est un **monstre**._

Derek sentit- peut être même avec son nez*- que Stiles commençait à paniquer. Il retira sa main de son front et recula, levant les mains devant lui.

« Tout va bien- regarde, Stiles- tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien, ok ? »

« … T'en es sûr ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Oui. J'ai tué Gérard. Je le promet, il ne te feras plus de mal. Plus jamais. »

« Tu... est-ce que tu as tué cet homme- cette nuit là, il y a six mois... tu as tué l'homme qui m'a attaqué ? »

Le visage de Derek prit une expression méconnaissable.

« … Dis ce tu as envie de dire, Stiles. »

Stiles se redressa- il était dans le lit de Derek. Dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y entrer avant. Il y avait des livres partout, des rideaux noirs- des guirlandes lumineuses au plafond et son odeur était palpable dans l'air. Une odeur que Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir plus apprécier, mais il était un peu paniqué en ce moment.

« … Pourquoi tes yeux sont bleus, Derek ? »

Derek se tendit et le cœur de Stiles battit plus vite encore dans sa poitrine. Il lâcha un soupir tremblant, ses sourcils se fronçant, « S'il te plais- juste- Derek, je te fais confiance. Je te crois- »

« Oh vraiment ? T'es sûr de toi? »

Derek avait voulu se donner un air froid, mais Stiles avait deviné qu'il était blessé.

« Je savais que tu viendrais à temps- je savais que tu me sauverais, Derek, juste- »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Derek l'attrapa violemment par l'avant bras et le traîna hors du lit, le fit descendre les escaliers et dépasser Laura qui lui hurla dessus, confuse et alarmée. Il lui interdit de les suivre sur le même ton. Et Stiles était terrifié.

Derek dépassa leurs voitures et l'entraîna dans les bois, se fichant pas mal de Stiles se plaignant d'avoir des vertiges, qu'il avait trébuché, ou encore qu'il avait froid. Qu'il avait peur.

Il s'arrêtèrent au milieu des bois. Il y avait une énorme souche entourée d'immenses arbres et entre deux d'entre eux, il y avait un morceau de terre d'une forme étrange. Il était plus haut que le reste de l'herbe et de la terre, comme s'il avait été bouché, mais abandonné depuis longtemps. C'était différent, étranger du reste.

« Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est la dernière personne qui savait que je viendrais pour elle à temps. »

Stiles se figea et Derek relâcha sa dure prise sur son bras.

« C'est la dernière personne qui savait que je la sauverait. »

Bouche bée, Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cœur battait tel un marteau dans poitrine et il devait probablement puer de terreur. Derek attrapa le dos de sa veste et l'entraîna plus loin dans les bois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une clairière et là, les restes calcinés de ce qui devait être une vielle maison leur fit face.

« Voilà ce qui arrive aux gens qui me font confiance, Stiles. Ce qui arrive aux gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi. Au gens que _je_ chérit. »

Stiles leva enfin les yeux vers Derek, se sentant affligé, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Le visage de Derek était plein d'émotions, impossible à déchiffrer. On pouvait y voir du regret, de la douleur et de la colère. De la déception, et tellement, tellement de deuil. Comme s'il... comme s'il avait aussi déjà perdu Stiles.

« Que... qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

« Je suis la raison pour laquelle les seuls membres restants de la Meute Hale sont Laura et moi. Je suis la raison pour laquelle cette maison est brûlée et détruite. La raison pour laquelle cette fille est enterrée froidement dans cette forêt depuis des années.

Stiles cligna des yeux, d'autres larmes cascadant sur ses joues, souhaitant que pleurer ne soit pas sa seule réaction face à la peur.

« Il ne m'est rien arrivé, » cracha Derek, « C'est ça le putain de problème. Ce qui est arrivé- est arrivé à tous les autres. »

Il baissa les yeux sur Stiles et demanda, « As-tu déjà considéré le fait que je ne sois pas le gentil dans cette histoire Stiles ? »

Stiles secoua la tête, incapable de donner une réponse claire. Rejetant simplement toutes ces questions.

« Je ne suis pas un héro, Stiles. Je t'ai sauvé. Tu es reconnaissant. Et c'est tout, alors ne viens plus ici. »

Stiles sentit son cœur se briser.

«Je n'exagère rien, ou en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'essaie juste de te sauver la vie une dernière fois. »

Stiles sanglota en secouant la tête, sa gorge était serrée, et aucun mots ne voulaient sortir.

« Parce qu'un jour, je ne serai pas là pour décrocher le téléphone. Un jour je ne serai pas là à temps. Un jour, je ne serai pas capable de te sauver. Parce que ce sera de moi, que tu devras te sauver. »

Il y eu un long silence et enfin, Derek lâcha Stiles et s'éloigna de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tuée ? »

Derek fit briller ses yeux, probablement parce qu'il savait que le cœur de Stiles manquerait un battement.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. »

Stiles expira bruyamment, tremblant, ne voulant pas le croire, mais pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait croire- ce qui était bien ou mal, ou ce qui rendait une personne bonne ou mauvaise. S'il ne devait pas plutôt faire confiance à Derek.

« Maintenant vas t'en et ne reviens jamais, Stiles. Rentre chez toi, vas sous les couvertures et... oublie moi. Oublie tout. Fais le au moins pour ton père, fais plus attention à toi. »

Stiles ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant que Derek ne se transforme partiellement et rugisse, faisant trembler le sol et chaque fibre dans le corps de Stiles qui se mit à courir. Il couru jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûle, jusqu'à ce que tout le brûle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de tenir à Derek plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chez lui alors qu'il désirait être complètement ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous sa couette et sache au plus profond de son être que jamais Derek ne tuerait quelqu'un par simple soif de sang. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul, sans portable pour appeler Laura et la supplier de l'aider.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé dans son lit à quatre heures du matin en train de penser que même si Derek était un anti héro ou un vilain, ou une simple personne... juste un personne qui avait fait des erreurs, un personne qui était fantastique d'une manière que Stiles ne comprendrait jamais... alors il lui l'aimerait quand même. Il tenait tellement à lui que ça en faisait mal, et il n'y pouvait rien.

Alors, au final, peut être qu'il était déjà condamné.

* * *

 ** _FIN PARTIE 3_**

* * *

 _LÉGENDE :_

 **Steve Irwin :** C'était un animateur de télévision australien et le propriétaire du Australia Zoo, un zoo fondé par ses parents dans l'État du Queensland. Il était connu à travers le monde pour son rôle de chasseur de crocodiles dans son émission _The Crocodile Hunter.  
_

 **"Peut être même avec son nez" :** C'était écrit "Feel" et "Smell" qui en français se traduiront tous les deux par "Sentir/ ressentir" mais un dans un sens émotionnel et l'autre avec le nez haha !

* * *

 **VOILA !**

Vos avis ?! Toujours à fond ? C'est pas tout rose hein cette fois. Vous en faites pas, j'aime les Happy Endings aussi.

DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD mais j'avais des problèmes de connexions ! PARDON PARDON !

(Perdu parmi toutes ces lettres, mon **Twitter : xDaachan)**

A BIENTÔT

 _La bise !_


	4. Chapter 4

**HO! HO! HO! JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE !**

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes !

Après 14673 années d'attente, voici la dernière partie de cette série forte en émotions.

 _Appartenant à MellyTheHun sur AO3._

On se retrouve en bas et,

 ** _BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

Le Shériff releva la tête de la table à manger sur laquelle reposait ses dossiers pour regarder Stiles. Il était en pyjamas, à deux heures du matin et avait assez de feuilles dans ses mains pour ré-écrire l'histoire du monde dans son entièreté. Il était punis depuis un mois, n'ayant pas su donner de bonne excuse sur ce qui était arrivé à son portable et le Sheriff _savait_ qu'il lui cachait des choses.

Il n'était pas Shériff pour rien.

L'adolescent avait l'air bien trop mince, faute de ne pas manger assez et était pâle parce qu'il ne dormait pas assez non plus. Peu importe ce qui le tracassait, il venait enfin en parler à son père. Donc, le Shériff se débarrassa de toute rancœur et s'adossa contre sa chaise.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et déclara, « mes sentiments altèrent mon jugement et mes recherches, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi le Shériff s'attendait.

Peut être à des excuses, une explication honnête sur ce qui était arrivé à son portable, une supplication pour pouvoir sortir voir Scott- mais pas qu'il était en train de faire une sorte d'investigation dans sa chambre depuis ces quatre dernières semaines.

« Euh, ok... »

Le Shériff déplaça ses propres papiers et fit signe à Stiles de s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Il se frotta le front d'une manière que le Shériff faisait aussi quand était stressé, et c'était bien trop adorable pour ne pas le souligner.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, fiston ? »

« L'incendie Hale, » lâcha sombrement Stiles.

« L'incendie Hale ? » demanda le Shériff, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des recherches là dessus ? Ça doit faire... ouhla, cinq ou six ans- »

« Huit. Huit ans et neuf mois. »

Le Shériff fronça les sourcils.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pourquoi personne n'a trouvé le pyromane ? »

Le Shériff haussa les épaules, « Je n'étais qu'un officier à l'époque- j'avais à peine le droit de demander un mandat de recherches. J'étais pas vraiment impliqué dans cette affaire. Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? C'est à cause de ce Hale qui t'as sauvé? »

« C'est exactement parce que Derek m'a sauvé, » insista Stiles, frottant ses sourcils avec la paume des ses mains, « Le feu à été allumé, c'est évident, mais il n'y aucun mobile nul part. Il n'y a jamais eu de pyromane récurant à Beacon Hills- c'était un cas singulier. Quelqu'un à délibérément visé les Hale et à ensuite fuit la scène. Pas de suspect, pas de mobile. Je suis dans un cul de sac et-»

« Tu sais quelque chose sur Paige Krasikeva ?»

Le visage de Stiles se désintégra, ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Non... c'est qui ? »

« Une jeune fille. Elle a disparue y a des années. »

Le visage pâle, Stiles hocha la tête et demanda, « Ok, donc... en quoi ça a rapport avec l'incendie ? »

« Le mobile, » répondit le Shériff, « Derek Hale sortait avec Paige Krasikeva quand elle a disparue. Sa mère ne voulait pas le laisser nous parler sans avocat et il n'y avait aucunes preuves contre lui autre que le fait d'être étrangement suspicieux. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un a tué toute la famille Hale parce que Derek était peut être le responsable du meurtre de Paige Krasikeva ? »

Le comportement du Shériff changea radicalement et l'atmosphère de la pièce devint plus sombre qu'avant.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de meurtre. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement.

« M-mais c'était à ça que tu pensais, » tenta faiblement Stiles, « Je connais la règle des quarante huit heures dans une affaire de disparition. Quarante huit heures et vous cherchez un corps, non plus un disparu.»

« Qu'est-ce que Derek t'as dit, Stiles ? »

Stiles déglutit difficilement et se leva, récupérant ses papiers, « Rien. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé. C'est pas grave. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et essayer de disparaître. »

« Stiles, » le prévint le Shérif, « Stiles, tu t'assois et tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui se passe. »

« Rien ! » répliqua Stiles beaucoup trop rapidement, « Il ne se passe rien ! »

« Alors il est arrivé quelque chose- »

« Il n'est rien arrivé ! Rien du tout ! Rien n'a été fait, rien n'a été dit, personne n'a rien fait ou pensé quoi que ce soit et je vais aller dans ma chambre pour continuer à n'être, dire, savoir, faire ou ne penser rien du tout. »

Le Shériff se calma et suivit Stiles dans les escaliers.

« Stiles- parle moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que Hale a insinué son implication dans la disparition de Paige ? Il t'as dit quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour _elle_ ? » cria Stiles, l'air secoué et remonté, « Je suis descendu te parler pour aider _Derek_! Je _veux_ aider _Derek !_ Paige était- Paige a _disparue_ , ok? Il y dix ans maintenant! Et personne ne l'a trouvée ! Trop triste ! Tu sais ce qui est triste aussi ? Que _toute la famille_ de Derek Hale est été _assassinée_ d'un coup et que p _ersonne n'a_ _ **rien fait**_ ! »

Le Shériff, choqué, garda le silence et Stiles était au bord des larmes.

« Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé à Paige, c'est terrible et je suis désolé, mais Derek Hale m'a sauvé la vie. Derek Hale- Derek Hale n'a personne à part sa sœur. Dans le monde entier. Je le pense, papa. Il n'a aucun ami- il ne travaille pas, il ne sort pas- c'est un reclus ! Il n'a jamais, jamais guéri de cette blessure et je... j'ai juste... je veux juste l'aider. Je veux juste lui trouver justice. »

Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel Stiles fixa le sol et craqua ses doigts puis il ajouta, « Il y avait huit personnes dans cette maison quand elle a brulée. »

Une autre pause.

« Il y avait deux enfants de moins d'un an, Thomas et Lila et une fillette de huit ans, Cora. L'oncle de Derek, Peter, son père Lucas, sa mère Talia, la femme de Peter, Nicole et sa grand mère maternelle, Johanna. Elle avait quatre vingt neuf ans et allait avoir quatre vingt dix ans trois mois plus tard. »

Une larme tomba du bout de son nez et atterrit sur ses pieds nus.

« Alors, voilà... je suis désolé pour Paige, mais elle a disparue depuis des années et les équipes de recherches ont fouillées toute la ville, les chiens ont étés envoyés, sa photo a été affichée dans toute la ville, j'en suis sûr. Parce que cette ville met tout en œuvre quand une petite fille blanche disparaît. Mais personne n'a même essayé d'aider les Hale. Derek ne peut faire confiance à personne- il se fait à peine confiance à lui même. Je veux... je veux devenir quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance. »

« Stiles, » commença gentiment son père, « ...je sais que la gratitude peut être un sentiment énorme, mais tu ne dois rien à Derek Hale. »

Stiles secoua la tête en réponse, « Je tiens énormément à lui. »

Les sourcils de son père se froncèrent et Stiles détourna le regard, clignant des yeux pour faire disparaître ses larmes.

« Je tiens tellement, _tellement_ à lui, » sa voix cassa, mais il s'en fichait, « Je veux qu'il puisse croire en moi. Je veux faire partie de sa vie. Je m'en fou si toute cette ville pense que c'est un meurtrier- je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous pouvez penser de lui. Je le connais. Il aime les musiques de vieux, il fait des pancakes parfaitement ronds, lui et sa sœur se disputent tout le temps en regardant _Flip or Flop*_ , c'est un amoureux des livres et il veut juste pouvoir se sentir en sécurité. »

« Stiles- »

« Il me fait me sentir en sécurité, papa. »

Son père l'observa avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête et le regarde fixement dans les yeux.

« Je veux lui rendre la pareille. Je veux être pour lui ce qu'il à été pour moi... »

Il y eu une longue pause puis son père soupira longuement et abdiqua, « Ok, ok- on va faire comme tu le sens. Que veux tu savoir ? »

« Il était comment ? Quand tu l'as amené au poste, en l'accusant d'avoir- d'avoir fait peu importe ce que tu penses qu'il a fait à Paige ? »

« Il était effondré, » répondit solennellement son père, « Il a pleuré presque tout le temps. Il avait lair de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des jours. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit c'est qu'il l'aimait profondément et que sa mère lui a dit de ne rien dire avant qu'un avocat ne soit présent. »

Stiles hocha la tête, l'image d'un Derek adolescent en larme et tremblant, ayant désespérément besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'une étreinte le faisait se sentir encore plus frigorifié et plus inutile que jamais.

« Il _y avait_ un suspect, dans cette affaire. »

Stiles releva la tête d'un coup, et son père se frotta le crâne, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux grisonnants, « je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais... »

« Mais tu vas le faire. »

Un soupire défaitiste se fit entendre et puis, « Kate Argent. »

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, « … c'est qui ? »

« Elle a quitté la ville peu de temps après l'incendie. C'était une enseignante remplaçant au lycée à l'époque. Une source inconnue nous a appelée un jour au poste- j'ai... j'ai décroché. »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle était inquiète pour Derek Hale. Je pense que c'était une élève- elle parlait d'elle en tant que 'Madame Argent', et elle m'a dit que cette Madame Argent s'était prise d'un intérêt non professionnel à l'égard de Derek. Qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'était... n'était pas net entre eux. »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra.

« … tu avais des raisons de croire que Derek était abusé par une enseignante et personne n'a rien fait ? »

« C'était un appel anonyme avec aucune autre preuve qu'un 'mauvais pressentiment'. Je ne les avait jamais vu ensemble- mon patron ne voulait pas que je gaspille de l'énergie dans un cul de sac. J'avais beaucoup de travail à l'époque- j'ai juste... laissé tomber. Et puis, à peu près un mois plus tard, l'incendie est arrivé. »

« Tu penses qu'elle l'a violé ? »

« Stiles, » dit son père, mal à l'aise.

« Réponds, » demanda Stiles, paniqué, comme s'il pouvait encore secourir le Derek adolescent des griffes de cette femme, courir vers sa maison en pyjamas en pleine nuit et l'éloigner d'elle- « Tu penses qu'elle- qu'elle abusait de lui ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il honteusement, « Je le pense. L'élève à qui j'ai parlé- elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour Derek. Plusieurs des gars à la station faisaient des blagues sur Kate Argent- que c'était une belle femme, pas intéressée dans une relation. Mais, après cet appel, à chaque fois qu'il était question d'elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était juste pas intéressée par les hommes de son âge. »

Stiles parcouru le visage de son père du regard, les yeux grands ouverts et humides et celui-ci ajouta doucement, « j'ai regretté de nombreuses choses dans ma carrière, Stiles, mais probablement rien autant que de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour aider Derek. »

Stiles ne pouvait sans doute pas en vouloir à son père autant que lui même s'en voulait, alors il resta silencieux.

« J'étais là quand il est arrivé au poste- après l'incendie. Il était assis avec Laura, sa grande sœur. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là du tout. Laura avait l'air d'avoir pleuré pendant un long moment, mais Derek ressemblait à une coquille vide. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Comme un cadavre. »

« Merde, » pesta Stiles, montant dans sa chambre et laissant tomber ses papiers sur son bureau, « Merde. Merde, merde, merde. »

« Je suis désolé Stiles- »

« Tu as été... honnête avec moi, papa. »

Le Shériff se tenait avec raideur devant la porte tandis que Stiles se tourna vers lui pour se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Il fixa le bas de son pyjamas, s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Je... je vais l'être avec toi aussi. »

Le Shériff s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de Stiles. Celui-ci ne tourna pas sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« Derek... Derek a bien un rôle dans le meurtre de Paige. »

« Stiles- »

« Meurtre. Elle a été tuée. Et... Derek a une part de responsabilité, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne ferait jamais, jamais de mal à personne de la sorte- il ne ferait jamais... _jamais_ ça. »

Le Shériff n'avait pas l'air très convaincu- plutôt nerveux même. Comme si au moment même où Stiles le quitterait des yeux, il appellerait le poste et dirait aux officiers d'aller arrêter Derek pour le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva.

« Il y a... il y a autre chose. »

Le Shériff avait l'air sceptique et Stiles savait que ça allait être une longue, longue matinée.

* * *

Stiles n'avait même pas encore fermé la porte passager de la voiture de service de son père que Derek était déjà devant eux, l'air furieux.

« Vas t-en Stiles. »

« Derek, » interrompit le Shériff.

Derek hésita avant de le regarder. Il avait étrangement l'air plus jeune, sous le regard du Shériff.

« Monsieur, » répondit raidement Derek.

« Que dirais-tu qu'on monte dans ce loft apparemment très bien décoré et dont j'ai beaucoup entendu parler ? »

Derek était déchiré entre sa colère et de la confusion. Il balada son regard entre Stiles et le Shériff plusieurs fois avant de se retourner silencieusement et de remonter dans le bâtiment. Laura se tenait debout dans le salon, se tenant nerveusement les poignets, semblant être prête à demander à Stiles pour quelle obscure raison il avait emmené son père.

Ce qui effrayait le plus Stiles c'était que si son père avait l'intention de faire le moindre mal à Derek, Laura n'hésiterai probablement pas à lui faire sérieusement mal, sinon pire.

« Ce ne sera pas long, » commença calmement, mais sévèrement Shériff, « J'ai juste une question pour Derek. »

Derek se tenait les bras croisés près de la fenêtre, fixant Stiles. Laura elle, continuait de lancer des regards inquiets entre Stiles, le Shériff et Derek- surtout vers Derek. Stiles avait énormément peur que son père retourne le couteau dans la plaie et que tout tourne au vinaigre.

Le Shériff sortit son arme de son étui et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine, accompagné ensuite de son badge.

Cela sembla confondre les deux Hale.

« Je ne suis pas ici en tant que Shériff, Derek, » annonça le Shériff d'une voix grave, imitant la position de Derek, « mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as tué Paige Krasikeva. »

L'atmosphère changea si rapidement de la façon dont elle le faisait toujours en présence de Derek- les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent, blessé et vulnérable. Il décroisa les bas doucement mais pas complètement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire. Il jeta un regard à Stiles et c'était comme si un couteau venait de se planter dans sa poitrine.

« Fiston, » commença le Shériff, forçant Derek à reporter son attention sur lui, « Je ne vais pas t'arrêter. Je ne vais pas engager de poursuites contre toi. Dis moi la vérité. »

« C'est- c'est complètement déplacé ! » cria Laura, avançant devant son frère les bras écartés, comme si le Shériff le menaçait avec une arme, « vous- vous allez tous les deux partir maintenant ! »

« Je n'ai peut être pas de super pouvoirs comme vous, mais je le saurai si tu mens. »

Le silence était plus que lourd désormais.

« Pardon ? » demanda fébrilement Laura.

« Je ne sais presque rien, et ne comprend encore moins tout ça, mais Stiles a passé les sept dernières heures à essayer de me convaincre que vous étiez tous les deux... doués de capacités hors normes. Je n'en ai aucunes. Je suis juste très bon dans mon travail. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te dénoncer, pour te livrer à qui que ce soit- »

« Partez, » les prévins dangereusement Laura, hors d'elle et un peu déstabilisée, « partez _tout de suite_ , je- »

« Elle m'a supplié de le faire. »

Laura sursauta et se tourna pour regarder Derek, qui fixait le Shériff. Quelque chose d'humide résidait dans ses yeux et Stiles désirait ardemment pouvoir courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, mais savait que c'était impossible.

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? » demanda le Shériff.

Derek déglutit et c'était flagrant même à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'était comme si l'adolescent qui pleurait et tremblait dans la salle d'interrogatoire dix ans plus tôt était à nouveau dans cette pièce- juste dans un corps plus grand, et plus costaud.

« Je... »

« Derek, tu n'as- tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, » le rassura immédiatement Laura, posant ses mains sur son visage, « Derek- tu n'as pas à faire ça. Regarde moi. »

Derek lui obéit et elle passa un pouce son œil gauche- si une larme y coulait elle ne laisserait ni Stiles ni son père en être témoins. Elle secoua la tête, désarmée et passa les bras autour de son cou, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'étreindre. Ses bras passèrent autour d'elle et il attrapa l'arrière de son crane.

Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les mains de Derek paraissaient tendres dans les cheveux de Laura et contre le tissu de son sweat. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de leur sensation contre son front quand il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Derek- il le voulait, plus que tout, mais son cerveau ou son corps ne voulaient pas coopérer.

« Un Alpha lui offert la Morsure, » commença Derek, « ...mon...j'étais...j'ai été convaincu par quelqu'un que le seul moyen pour moi d'être avec elle- de rester avec elle- était de faire d'elle l'une d'entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir ma mère. Je...je ne pouvais en parler à personne. »

L'emprise de Laura se resserra autour de lui et Derek avait l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas laisser paraître à quel point cela l'affectait.

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. Une fois- une fois que ça à commencé, j'ai su que ça n'allait pas- quelque chose n'était pas bien et j'ai essayé de... mais c'était un Alpha et j'étais petit et faible... et... et elle était déjà blessée. Ça a demandé tout ce que j'avais en moi pour l'emmener loin de lui et elle a souffert pendant un long moment. »

« Derek, tu n'as pas à faire ça... » murmura Laura dans son cou.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et plantata son regard directement dans celui du Shériff.

« J'ai utilisé le peu de pouvoir que j'avais pour prendre un peu de sa douleur, mais c'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas... je ne pouvais pas... elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ou alors je pouvais le faire pour elle et elle m'a demandé... elle m'a supplié d'y mettre fin. Alors... je l'ai fais. »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« …Je lui ai brisé la nuque. »

Le silence régna à nouveau et Stiles expira longuement, comme ayant retenu sa respiration trop longtemps. Le Shériff posa une main sur son épaule sans quitter Derek des yeux.

« Elle est enterrée près d'ici ? »

« Oui, » répondit Derek.

Le Shériff hocha la tête et demanda, « tu, euh... tu l'as fais aussi gentiment que possible pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » répondit doucement Derek, « ...j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu. »

De manière spontanée, Derek ajouta, « Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras un long moment après ça. »

Le Shériff hocha à nouveau la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose, mais Derek sembla deviner ce que ce serait.

« Ma mère nous a trouvé. Elle m'a aidé à l'enterrer. »

« As-tu été déçu de réaliser que sauver mon fils n'a pas réussi à l'aider elle ? »

Laura se retourna d'un coup et même Stiles regardait son père avec les yeux écarquillés. Laura avait des larmes sur tout le visage et l'air furieuse.

« Comment _osez-vous_ venir dans notre maison- vous savez évidement tout et _donc_ ? Vous venez ici pour lui faire revivre ce _cauchemar_ à nouveau ? Mon frère est l'homme le plus gentil et aimant que j'ai jamais connu et ce- ce- ce... ! »

Elle semblait à nouveau sans mots. Elle observa Derek et dit rapidement, « Tu avais raison Derek. On aurait jamais du revenir ici. Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée Derek- va- vas faire tes valises. On sera partis avant midi. »

Derek hocha la tête une fois et ne lança aucun dernier regard vers Stiles ou le Shériff avant de monter les escaliers.

« Tu sais, je pense que ses parents seraient heureux d'avoir sa dépouille, Derek, » déclara le Shériff, « ...elle était fille unique. Tout ce qu'ils avaient. »

Derek fit une pause pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers eux, le regard le plus froid que Stiles ai jamais vu sur une personne, regardant loin, hors de portée de Stiles- de Laura- de tout le monde- il répondit sèchement, « vous pensiez sérieusement qu'un autre jeune garçon de quinze ans a tenu sa mère dans ses bras lors des funérailles ? *»

Personne ne dit rien.

« Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ? » demanda stoïquement Derek, « Vous ne pensez pas que je voulais la porter à l'hôpital le plus proche- donner à ses parents le lieu où elle était enterrée pour qu'ils puissent mettre des fleurs sur autre chose qu'une plaque de granite avec son nom écrit dessus ? »

« Tu ne leur dois aucune explication Derek, » le rassura Laura.

Derek la regarda du coin de l'œil, puis baissa les yeux sur les escaliers dans lesquels il se tenait.

« Paige n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils la voient dans cet état- ils auraient étés anéantis de voir à quel point elle était blessée. De cette façon, au moins, ils se rappellent d'elle comme elle était quand elle est rentrée des cours ce jour là. Ils se rappellent d'elle comme ils le devraient. Je suis celui qui porte ce fardeau. Ce n'était pas contre ses parents. C'était le dernier acte de pitié qu'il me restait à offrir. »

« L'incendie, » commença le Shériff, « ...était-ce Kate, Derek ? Elle t'as fais du mal ? »

Stiles comprit soudain ce que son père voulait dire- la façon dont une personne pouvait ressembler à un cadavre tout en étant bien vivante. La façon dont Derek semblait disparaître de ses propres yeux.

« _J'étais_ déçu au début, » avoua doucement Derek, « que ce soit Stiles dans cette cabine téléphonique et pas Paige. Mais il est trop tard pour sauver Paige. Stiles est tout ce que vous avez. »

Le Shériff sembla mal à l'aise, et se recula d'un pas vers Stiles, comme inquiet que Derek le lui prenne après avoir raviver chez lui de mauvais souvenirs.

« Je suis arrivé à temps. J'ai arrêté le méchant avant qu'il ne puisse faire l'irréparable. Quand j'ai porté Stiles, il n'était pas lourd de sang ou en train de pleurer de douleur que je ne pouvais pas retirer. Il pleurait un peu, mais il était majoritairement soulagé. Et il est aussi léger qu'une plume, même trempé. »

Stiles souhaitait vraiment que Derek le regarde, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et les défenses de Laura étaient toujours levées si haut, que c'en était palpable.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me compreniez, » continua Derek, se tournant pour monter les escaliers, «Mais quand je suis arrivé à temps pour Stiles, c'était vraiment comme si Paige le savait et qu'elle était contente pour Stiles, mais plus pour moi. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis que la nuit où j'ai su que Stiles était sain et sauf grâce à moi. »

Il disparu en haut des escaliers sans autre mot et Laura pointa le comptoir de la cuisine d'un doigt tremblant et déclara, « Ramassez vos affaires, Shériff, et _partez_. Vous en avez _assez_ fait ici je pense. Et nous partons, alors vous pouvez être sûrs que plus aucun mal ne sera fait à Beacon Hills et ses habitants par Derek. »

Stiles ne se rappelait pas avoir bougé ses jambes, mais il était déjà presque à l'étage quand il entendit Laura lui crier après. Il ne l'écouta pas- il avait peur d'elle désormais et était terrifié de ce que qu'il savait, mais aussi de ce qu'il ne savait pas encore. Il trouva Derek assis au pied de son lit, la tête dans les mains, n'ayant clairement aucune envie de le regarder.

Stiles se craqua les doigts devant la porte et remarqua qu'un de ses lacet était défait.

« Je... je donnerai _n''importe quoi_ pour te sauver de Kate. »

Derek retira ses mains de son visage et tourna la tête vers Stiles les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je... l'idée même que _n'importe qui_ puisse te faire du mal... je... j''ai essayé de trouver qui a tué ta famille. J'essayais de... je voulais que tu me pardonnes, d'avoir douté de toi. D'avoir eu peur quand au final... au final _tu_ étais celui qui étais effrayé. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et expliqua, « Je veux que tu puisses te sentir en sécurité. Plus que tout, Derek. Et si... si j'ai détruit cet endroit une nouvelle fois pour toi- si j'ai... »

Malgré tout ses efforts, des larmes parvinrent à lui échapper et couler sur ses joues.

« Si j'ai tout gâché et je p-pense que c'est le cas et que tu me d-déteste, c'est pas grave- je... je tiens tellement à toi et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé et tu ne cesseras jamais, jamais d'être mon héros. Derek Hale. Tu seras... même si tu pars très loin d'ici, pendant je ne sais combien de temps... tu seras toujours mon héros, pour m'avoir sauvé et je t-t'aimerai toujours... pour... d'être la personne que tu es. Donc. Je suis... je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. »

Stiles se retrouva soudain enveloppé dans une chaleureuse étreinte musclée. Il hoqueta- il n'avait jamais vraiment touché Derek et il était plus doux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il tenait Stiles si fortement contre lui que cela fit encore plus pleurer Stiles.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger de Kate- je sais, je sais que je n'étais pas- que je n'étais qu'un enfant et qu'on ne se connaissait pas, mais je suis quand même désolé- je suis désolé que personne ne t'ai protégé et je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché, je suis désolé de toujours tout gâcher, je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé et détruit ta vie et je- je- »

Les lèvres de Derek étaient pulpeuses.

Sa barbe le chatouillait et ses mais étaient calleuses, mais larges et chaudes dans les cheveux de Stiles, penchant sa tête en arrière et sur le coté. Sa langue était soyeuse et faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le torse de Derek, ses genoux devenant un peu faibles- ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'une des mains de Derek quitta ses cheveux pour venir tenir ses hanches et le garder debout.

Quand Derek se recula, Stiles pouvait jurer voir des oiseaux flotter en haut de sa tête, il entendit des cloches sonner et c'était probablement à cause de la lumière provenant de la fenêtre de la chambre, mais Derek avait définitivement une auréole. Il était tellement près. Ses lèvres frôlaient toujours les siennes, leurs nez se touchaient toujours et les yeux larmoyants de Stiles étaient à moitié ouverts, se perdant dans la multitudes de couleurs que ceux de Derek possédaient.

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, Stiles. Je ne regrette pas que tu m'aie appelé. Tu n'as pas détruit ma vie- je pense avoir fait ça tout seul. »

Stiles laissa échapper un rire couplé d'un soupire.

Derek lui offrit ce magnifique et rare petit sourire et Stiles se sentit flotter loin, très loin.

« Je ne sais pas si je me sentirai jamais en sécurité, Stiles, » déclara honnêtement Derek, caressant les cheveux désordonnés de Stiles, « mais toi... tu me comble. Tu me fais me sentir comme si je pouvais... tout me faire pardonner, en quelque sorte. Tu es la meilleure chose qui est pu arrivé dans ma vie depuis longtemps. Ne sois pas désolé. »

Stiles sentit plus de larmes couler sur ses joues et il supplia doucement, « s'il te plais ne pars pas. Je t'en pris. Et si- si je finissais encore dans un autre film d'horreur et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre loup-garou dans le coin ? »

Derek rit doucement et c'était un son profond qui provenait de sa poitrine qui faisait agréablement se tordre l'estomac de Stiles.

« Je vais rester, Stiles. Mais je ne le fais pas pour te protéger. »

Stiles pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder et haussa les sourcils, confus et un peu inquiet.

« Je reste parce que je t'aime. »

Derek rattrapa Stiles avant qu'il ne tombe au sol dans un amas de membres. Il rit même à nouveau.

« Tes jambes ne sont pas très fiables, Stiles. »

« C'est une bonne chose que tes bras le soient, » répliqua Stiles.

Derek le souleva et le porta jusque sur son lit, l'asseyant et s'accroupissant devant lui. Planta ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles pendant un moment avant que celui-ci ne demande,

« Est-ce que Laura sait ce qui ce passe ici ? »

« Elle est en train de dire à ton père qu'on est en plein ''moment spécial''. Crois moi, je vais sentir sa colère dès que tu seras hors de portée. »

Stiles essaya d'étouffer son rire, mais n'y parvint pas. Derek ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« Stiles... »

Il posa ses yeux sur Derek, grands ouverts et brillants.

« T'as déjà pensé au fait que tu étais le héros de cette histoire ? »

Il n'y avait aucun mot capable de décrire ce que cette question provoqua en lui, alors il embrassa Derek et fit un nouveau serment. Celui de protéger Derek de toutes ses forces. D'aimer Derek de tout son cœur et un jour... peut être, dans très longtemps, il demandera à Derek s'il se sentait en sécurité et il lui répondra que, en sa présence, oui. Il le sera. Et Stiles ne l'en aimera que plus encore.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

LÉGENDE *:

 _ **"Flip or Flop"** _: c'est une série télé qui passe sur HGTV présentée par des agents immobiliers et époux Tarek et Christina El Moussa. C'est un peu le même principe que Maison à Vendre.

 **"Vous pensiez sérieusement (...) lors des funérailles ?"** : alors ici, je sais pas si j'ai bien saisi. Mais je pense que ce qu'il veux dire c'est de savoir si le Shériff pensait sérieusement qu'il a osé aller voir la mère de Paige pour la consoler après ça, ou un truc du genre. Je pense, enfin dites moi vos avis je mets la phrase ici _"were you under the impression that some other fifteen year old kid held her mother during the memorial service?"_

* * *

BOOOON,

Comment c'était ? Cette fin ? Pas trop perdus ? Vous vous rappeliez encore un peu des chapitres précédents ? Oui ? Non ? Ah, mea culpa.

J'avais sincèrement, mais alors sincèrement pas prévu de disparaître aussi longtemps. Je vous assure. De nombreuses choses se sont accumulées, certaines que je partageais sur Twitter COMME LE FAIT QUE J'AI EU UNE PLACE DE CONCERT UN JOUR AVANT AU FINAL PTNNNNNNNNN- hum, pardon. C'était tout bonnement fantastique. Ou que les cours me prenaient vraiment toute mon essence vitale... donc j'ai même disparue de Twitter c'est vous dire.

ENFIN BREF j'espère que vous ça va depuis ? Dites moi tout.

Je vais faire en sorte d'essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases, mais vous me connaissez je ne promet rien, MAIS JE VAIS ESSAYER.

Je vous embrasse très très fort, à bientôt, venez sans crainte papoter avec moi, j'adore ça.

 ** _LA BISE !_**


End file.
